Death Note Parody Skit:Introductions
by Teh3RabidFangirls
Summary: What if L and Kira had a Kid. What if an nemisis of L appears. What if they are on stage performing? A short skit made by 2 drama students and an artist. Light Yaoi- LKira,OC and spoilers from Death Note:Another Note


**Sylvia:**Hiyas! I - ahem- i mean WE are Teh3RabidFangirls consisting of moi, Sylvia, Aly and Jess

**Aly: **Rock on peoples!

**Jess: **Hey everybody!

**S: **we are death note fans and drama students minus Jess and just for fun we decided to do a comedy death note script for the next anime con. Seeing that it is a long wayy off I decided to get some approval from the people out there so we don't look like pathetic fools on stage.

**J: **Plus we also want to launch an Own Character that we made up.

**A: **And promote the newest Death Note spin off! *squeals*

**S:**this is my first time on Fan Fic posting and this is my story. You'll see stories from Jess and Aly later.

**A:** post mine first!

**J: **No mine!

**S:**Anyway. Note this is a script and its meant to be performed on stage preferably an a convention so disclaimer and warning is incorportated in the story below.

**A:**construtive critism is accepted but no flames or pure hate. Or i will write your name in my death note!

**J:** Please enjoy!

**Featuring:**

**L/ Lawliet aka Ryuzaki**

**B/ Beyond Birthday aka BB**

**L.L. / Lawlilight – the imaginary kid of L and K**

**K/ Kira aka Light**

_B and L walk on stage. B is carrying coffee cup and strawberry jam. H sits on stage left. L is carrying a cup of tea and Pocky. He sits on stage right._

**L: **Before we start here are some warnings and disclaimers. (_Pulls out piece of paper from pocket, unfolds its using 2 fingers and reads)_DISCLAIMER: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei and VIZ MEDIA. This is a parody and we are not getting any money from it. This is the work of 3 rabid fangirls. That the disclaimer done.

**B:** Hurry up L or I'll beat you to it.

**L: **(flicks eyes to B) WARNING: This will contain spoilers from Death Note Another Note: Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, an Own Character and a light yaoi paring between myself, L, and Kira. If you have a problem with this then please cover your ears and turn around. Thank you. (folds back paper) Introductions…Introductions…I don't need an introduction do I?

**B: **No, 100% of Death Note fans know you. 90% of general anime fans know you. Only 10% of Death Note fans know me and they are Hardcore.

**L: **Go on. Explain yourself.

**B:**I am known as B; B.B.; Beyond Birthday and Rue Ryuzaki. And I will crush you! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. (eats strawberry jam)

**L:**Right…You know everybody thinks you're crazy. I'll explain…B is my copy and rival. Watari took him in to be my successor but as you can see he has gone deranged and is now a murderer. His war against me is featured in Death Note Another Note: Los Angeles BB Murder Cases (B pulls out his book)

**B:**You couldn't have beaten me, not without your pawn Naomi Misora, that FBI agent. Hyuk.

**L:**Yes, but to win you would have died. And why do you laugh like a Shinigami?

**B:** Do I? Oh I do.

**L:**Hmm. Shinigami laugh, Shinigami heart, Shingami eyes! Do you have the Shinigami eyes B?

**B:** You'll find out sooner or later. Read my book.

**L:**Your book? Mello narrated it.

**B:** But I'm the main character

**L:**It's mainly from Misora point of view plus you weird her out too much.

**B:** Well you have been labelled as a freak L

**L:** Give me that book (snatches book from B) Quote "L is a freak but B is a bigger freak" you said so yourself.

**B:** Hmph…well L

(Lawlilight enters)

**L.L.:**Konichiwa Minasan (bows)

**B:**Who is this (squints) Lawlilight?

**L:**She's my daughter. Want some B? (takes a single Pocky out and nibbles its while passing the packet to B)

**B:**Ok

**L.L.:**Daddy L, can I have some of your Pocky?

**L:**No, this is my Pocky. There should be some in the cupboard.

**L.L.:**No, I already checked. There is 2.5% chance that Uncle BB took it, 1.5% chance that Ryuk took it and a 1% chance that Mummy K took it. Leaving a 95% chance that somebody else took it.

**B:**Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk. She got you there L.

**L:**(Innocently swings arm towards Lawlilight) Here, you can have the rest of my Pocky (drops it into her hands)

**L.L.:**Hey, that Pocky is empty. I'm telling Mummy Kira (runs off stage)

**B:** So wait….You're on top?

**L:** Yes, can you see me on the bottom. He's obviously the woman in the relationship.

( Lawlilight and Kira enters. Kira is wearing his normal suit with a frilly apron with Death Note sticking out of apron pocket. Lawlilight is dragging him onstage by the hem.)

**L.L.:** Mummy Kira, Mummy Kira! Daddy L is being mean me.

**K:** Sighs_…_Did you take Lawlilight's Pocky again?

**L:** See women always get what they want and Kira is a prime example of it.

**K:** Hey!

**L.L.:**Mummy K, Mummy K (Pulls Kira down and stage whispers into this ear) Daddy L is being mean to me so can you kill him with the Death Note please? I'll share my Pocky with you…and milkshakes…and I chuck in an apple for Ryuk as well.

**L:** Whoa hold on…I'm dead already you see. Kill B.

**B:** I'm dead as well. You killed me in 2004.

**K:**( flicks through death note) Oh yeah. Beyond Birthday is in there. I remember executing you on the murders – hey I sounded like Mikami just then- (everybody stares) ahem- of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottom-slash. What's with those names?

**B:** Well Kira in order to outsmart L my by committing suicide I had to commit other murders therefore…

**L:** B. Shut Up. No one wants to hear about your failures

**B:** Oh yeah (rolls eyes) They want to hear about you and Kira getting it on in the bathtub,

**L.L.:** (sits on ground and rocks back and forth) 98%chance of me being emotionally scarred for life. 98% chance of me being emotionally scarred for life.

**L:** B. (points)Get out now.

**B:** Make me

**L: **I'll set Lawlilight on you. Lawlilight come here pleases . Uncle B isn't getting out for daddy.

(Lawlilight goes to L)

**L.L.:** Uncle B could you please leave the room.

**L:** Come on B look into those adorable eyes. Who can possible resist? (L goes behind L.L. and hold her chin up with her eyes sparkling in the light.)

**B:** ...Aww you adorable...okay (get up and leaves the room)

**L:** Ha... I love having a daughter

(Kira comes in and stands behind L)

**K:** And I love having you L.

L:...Lawlilight please leave the room. Daddy and Mummy have to talk...Alone

(Lights go out-end of scene)

* * *

Syl: OMG...*drool*...all those implications

Aly: See, don't you love my yaoi?

Jess: Just to clear things up Sylli can write all the mind game stuff but not the smut (or lack thereof) so Aly is our (so to speak) Inspiration

Syl: Thinking about it...we need a guy to be Kira...

Jess: Needs to be gay by the looks of it...

Aly: No matter. Lets go RECRUTING!!

Jess and Syl: *sweatdrop*

Sylvia: Please review!

* * *

Copyright of Teh3RabidFangirls©Sylvia C. Alison R. and Jessica U.

_No part of this play is to be acted out without permission from Teh3RabidFangirls _


End file.
